José Sarney/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver José Sarney - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan at the Arrival Ceremony of President Sarney of Brazil on September 10, 1986. Reagan Library George H. W. Bush - José Sarney.jpg| Com o presidente americano, George Bush. Foto: Arquivo pessoal josesarney.org América Central Costa Rica * Ver José Sarney - Óscar Arias.jpg| (i-d) Javier Pérez de Cuellar, José Sarney, Oscar Arias y Mario Soares. Foto: oscararias.cr México * Ver José Sarney - Miguel de la Madrid.jpg| Jaime Lusinchi, Virgilio Barco, Raúl Alfonsín, Julio María Sanguinetti, José Sarney, Miguel de la Madrid y Alan García durante la Ceremonia de Inauguración en el Campus Municipal de Maldonado. monedasuruguay.com Carlos Salinas - Sin imagen.jpg| A principio de los 90, los entonces presidentes Carlos Salinas de Gortari, de México, y José Sarney, de Brasil, acordaron durante un encuentro tratar de poner fin a una rivalidad sin sentido. Pero el acuerdo presidencial no pudo detener lo que ya para entonces era un disimulado choque. Excelsior Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - José Sarney.jpg| Com o presidente cubano, Fidel Castro. Foto: Arquivo pessoal América del Sur Argentina * Ver José Sarney - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Lágrimas en Brasil: el ex presidente José Sarney lloró por Alfonsín. rastrealo.com.ar Carlos Menem - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de Brasil, José Sarney, y de Argentina, Carlos Menem, firmaron ayer en la localidad brasileña de Uruguayana una declaración por la que se ponen en funcionamiento unos comités fronterizos para dinamizar "las transformaciones socioconómicas de la región".- AGENCIA EFE 23 AGO 1989 Bolivia * Ver Víctor Paz Estenssoro - Sin imagen.jpg| 1988, 2 de Agosto (La Paz). Reunión de los Presidentes Victor Paz Estenssoro de Bolivia y José Sarney de Brasil. ypfb.gob.bo Brasil * Ver José Sarney - Juscelino Kubitschek.jpg| Juscelino Kubitschek, em passagem por São Luís, foi paraninfo dos formandos da Escola de Economia. Sarney foi patrono. Foto: Arquivo pessoal. josesarney.org Humberto de Alencar Castelo Branco - José Sarney.jpg| Esq./dir.: Ernesto Geisel (1º); José Sarney (2º); Castelo Branco (3º). fgv.br Ernesto Geisel - José Sarney.jpg| Esq./dir.: Ernesto Geisel (1º); José Sarney (2º); Castelo Branco (3º). fgv.br João Baptista Figueiredo - José Sarney.jpg| 6.nov.1980 - José Sarney (à esq.) recebe abraço do presidente da República João Baptista Figueiredo, ao assumir a cadeira 38 da ABL (Academia Brasileira de Letras) Imagem: Manoel Pires - 6.nov.1980/Folhapress] Fernando Collor de Mello - José Sarney.jpg| 1º.fev.2013 - Sarney participa, ao lado de Fernando Collor de Mello, da sessão do Senado que elegeu Renan Calheiros (PMDB-AL) como novo presidente da Casa, no dia 1º de fevereiro de 2013. Imagem: Roberto Jayme/UOL Itamar Franco - José Sarney.jpg| O ex-presidente Itamar Franco e o senador José Sarney são cercados pela imprensa durante chegada a uma reunião do PMDB em Brasília, em 29/09/2005. Dida Sampaio/AE Fernando Henrique Cardoso - José Sarney.jpg| Testemunhas: a decisão de chamar FHC e Sarney como testemunhas foi tomada pela defesa de Okamotto (Antônio Cruz/ABr) José Sarney - Lula da Silva.jpg| O presidente do Senado falou com os jornalistas minutos depois de encontrar-se com Lula na casa do ex-presidente e ex-senador José Sarney (PMDB-AP). Dilma Rousseff - José Sarney.jpg| José Sarney sobre queda de popularidade de Dilma: “Ela não me pediu conselhos” FÁBO RODRIGUES/POZZEBOM José Sarney - Michel Temer.jpg| Silencio del Gobierno interino de Brasil sobre pedido de prisión para expresidente Sarney © REUTERS/ Adriano Machado Chile * Ver José Sarney - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| En imagen Aylwin, Patricio recibiendo a Sarney, José; presidente del Brasil. Presidencia de la República. Chile Presidencia de la República. Brasil José Sarney - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Brasília - O presidente do Chile, Sebastián Piñera, e o presidente do Senado, José Sarney, durante encontro no Congresso Nacional. Roosewelt Pinheiro/ABr Colombia * Ver José Sarney - Virgilio Barco.jpg| En el Puerto de Punta del Este, a bordo del Velero Escuela Capitán Miranda, de la Armada Nacional: Ariel Chiossi (Capitán), Raúl Alfonsín, Julio María Sanguinetti, Virgilio Barco, Jaime Lusinchi, José Sarney, Miguel de la Madrid y Alan García. monedasuruguay.com Ernesto Samper - Sin imagen.jpg| ERNESTO SAMPER LLEGA HOY A SAO PAULO. En Brasilia, se entrevistará con el presidente Itamar Franco, con los directivos del Congresoy el ex presidente José Sarney. Redacción ELTIEMPO 8 de septiembre de 1993, 05:00 am Perú * Ver Alan García - José Sarney.jpg| En el Puerto de Punta del Este, a bordo del Velero Escuela Capitán Miranda, de la Armada Nacional: Ariel Chiossi (Capitán), Raúl Alfonsín, Julio María Sanguinetti, Virgilio Barco, Jaime Lusinchi, José Sarney, Miguel de la Madrid y Alan García Uruguay * Ver Luis Alberto Lacalle - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian senator and former President (1985-1990) Jose Sarney (R) speaks with Uruguayan former President (1990-1995) Luis Alberto Lacalle (L) as he is greeted by the president of Uruguay's Frente Amplio party, Jorge Brovetto, during an event to commemorate the 25th anniversary of the return to democracy in Uruguay on July 19, 2010 in Montevideo. AFP PHOTO/Pablo PORCIUNCULA José Sarney - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Rumbo al Mercosur, encuentro de los presidentes Alfonsín ( Argentina, a la izq. ), Sarney (Brasil) y Julio Maria Sanguinetti (Uruguay) (detalle de imagen). raulmendessilva.com.br Venezuela * Ver Jaime Lusinchi - José Sarney.jpg| En el Puerto de Punta del Este, a bordo del Velero Escuela Capitán Miranda, de la Armada Nacional: Ariel Chiossi (Capitán), Raúl Alfonsín, Julio María Sanguinetti, Virgilio Barco, Jaime Lusinchi, José Sarney, Miguel de la Madrid y Alan García. monedasuruguay.com Carlos Andrés Pérez - Sin imagen.jpg| mismas que Pérez debió haber consultado, también, con el presidente de Brasil, José Sarney, este fin de semana en Brasilia. Proceso 7 ENERO, 1989 Fuentes Categoría:José Sarney